Jade Kayne: New Girl
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Jade Kayne is the new girl at Kadic Academy, but she comes with a troubling past. She quickly makes friends with the Lyoko Warriors, as the principle had made them her mentors, and she may or may not find out about Lyoko, and something about herself that was more than she bargained for. Future OddXJade, UlrichJade brother/sister fluff, Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Me again! Here's a fanfic that I've actually been requesting people to make their own version of! Hope you like my version. If you wanna make your own version to see what you can do, PM me and I'll give you permission. But PRETTY PLEASE PM me first!**  
**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Jade Kayne, an average 15 year old girl, walked onto the campus of Kadic Academy. She had shoulder length brunette hair with purple highlights, she wore a black Tripp hoodie, a BVB band tee, a black and purple Tripp skirt, and worn out purple combat boots. She had panda earings, a shark tooth necklace, and a panda bracelet that came with the earings.

She looked around the campus, wondering where the administration office might be, while lugging her bags behind her. She glared at anyone daring to look at her.

I don't need to get close to people, she told herself, I'll just end up screwing everything up in the end.

Jade walked passed a group that caught her eye. They didn't even bother with her, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The group of five consisted of a boy with blonde hair and glasses. Obviously a nerd in Jade's opinion. Another boy had the same hair color as hers, and wore a dark green short sleeve over shirt over a lighter green tank top. His pants were also green. A girl who looked to be much like Jade was obviously Japanese. She had black hair above her shoulders, and wore nothing but black.

The two that really caught her eyes out of the group, however, were a guy and a girl. The girl had a pixie cut with pink hair. Her eyebrows were even pink. She wore pink EVERYTHING. The boy had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity and the law of how much hair gel a single person could use, and had a purple splotch in the middle. His outfit consisted of purple, minus his under shirt and shoes, of which were pink and yellow.

She shook it out of her mind and wandered off, looking again at her map. She noticed that the administration building was south of where she was, but when she looked up, she saw that there were two other buildings there. She was about to look back at the map, when it was knocked out of her hand as she fell to the ground when a person bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl who knocked her down exclaimed. Jade looked up and saw a preppy looking girl with long black hair, and enough perfume to make pagent girls puke their guts out.

"I believe **you** bumped into **me**." Jade told her. She got up, wiped herself off, glared at the girl, and began to leave.

"Nobody talks to me that way! I'm the principle's daughter! How dare you!" She shouted. Jade sighed and turned towards the girl.

"Does it look like I care?"

"You should!"

"I don't."

"Get out of here, Sissi!" The brunette boy told her while coming over. He stood next to Jade as if barracading her.

"Ulrich dear, why are you defending this emo, anorexic little-" Sissi could only get that far before the one with the purple one started shouting.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE WHO JUST GOT HERE!" Sissi stared wide eyed at his blow up. "Now get out of here before I do something both of us will regret." He told her. Jade noticed his hand was clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Sissi whimpered and ran off.

"You shouldn't have blown up like that, Odd." The Japanese girl told him. Odd shrugged and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"It was worth it." He said while turning towards Jade. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jade nodded and picked up the map again.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for the administrative office." She told him. He took the map out of her hands and before she could ask, he spoke. "I can show you where it is. It's no problem. In fact, we were all going there. The principle wanted to see us for one reason or another." Odd said carelessly. She looked at the group carefully for a minute and debated.

Well I'm not exactly getting close to them, she told herself, they're just helping me out. With that thought in mind, she offered a small smile.

"Sure, that'd be great." The told Odd. "Thanks."

"It's really no problem." The Japanese one, who she still didn't know the name of, told her. "Besides, like Odd said; we're all going the same way anyway."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Ulrich said. "I'm Ulrich Stern. That's Odd Della Robbia; my room mate, this is Yumi Ishiyama, that's Aelita Stones; Odd's cousin, and over there is Jeremy Belpois." They all waved when their name was called.

"Nice to meet you all." Jade told them. "My name's Jade Kayne. I just transferred here." She left out the part where her adoptive parents sent her here because they didn't want her anymore, because she'd probably never talk to them again, and they probably wouldn't care.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jade." Jeremy said. With that, they all started walking to the principle's office. Upon getting there, the secretary simply told them all to go in. This struck the six of them as weird, but they complied.

"Ah, your all here." The principle said. Jade looked at the name on the desk tag: Mr. Delmas

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Delmas." Ulrich told him. "We saw Jade, here, looking confused and we wanted to help her out." Jade wondered why he left out the part about being bullied, but then remembered that Sissi had said something about being the principle's daughter, and decided to let Ulrich do the talking.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. It's actually good you did, because I was going to introduce you when you all got here anyway." Mr. Delmas told us.

"Excuse me sir," Aelita said. The principle looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, Ms. Stones?"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but don't you usually have one student show the new student around?"

"Yes, usually, but this situation fits you all best. With each of your skills, I thought that you all could be her mentors." The principle responded. Jade was going to refuse, but decided against it, as it would raise questions. That and she thought they would probably refuse anyway.

"Sounds cool." Ulrich said. This surprised Jade.

"Yeah, we could totally do that." Odd agreed, surprising Jade further. The rest of them gave their statements of agreement and excitement, and the more there were, the more surprised and shocked Jade was.

"However, I have a request from the parents." The principle said.

"They **aren't **my parents." Jade said. "They just adopted me. Doesn't mean they're my parents." Everyone looked at her questioningly but didn't ask.

"Er, well yes. Anyway, I have a request from the adoptive care givers of young Jade here. They do not want her rooming by herself or with another girl." Jade was very confused by the request. Her parents didn't care. Her mom was the one who abused her for goodness sake. That sounds more like something her bro-

Her brother. He did that. He was the only one in that house that actually cared about her. That took care of her. He knew all of the stuff that her real mom and adoptive mom did to her.

She looked at the others and saw them, mainly the boys, looking confused. Jeremy spoke up after a few seconds,

"So she's supposed to room with a boy?" He asked. The principle nodded.

"Stern, Della Robbia, and Belpois, this is where you come in. Odd, Ulrich, I know you two are already sharing a dorm, but if you agree, Jade could be placed there. Jeremy, I know there isn't much room, but same thing as Odd and Ulrich. Who would like to share with Jade?" The principle asked.

"Sir, I don't think it would be good for Jade to share with me, as I stay up almost all hours working on homework and other things that are important." Jeremy said. It was a reasonable explanation. Jade discreetly looked at Odd and Ulrich, preparing for the worst.

"She can room with us." They said at the same time.

"She looks a lot like Ulrich and she's a pretty cool girl. It'd be our honor to have her room with us." Odd said. Ulrich looked at her appearence again and looked at Odd.

"She only looks like me in the hair and face." He told him.

"And hight." Odd said. Ulrich looked again and agreed.

"Guess your right."

"Anyway, now that, that's arranged, Odd, Ulrich, I would need either on of your keys to make a copy of to give to Jade. After that, Jade, I would need you to leave as I have important matters to discuss with the five of them." The principle said. Jade looked at the principle suspiciously, then spoke.

"Are you going to tell them about why I have to room with a boy instead of by myself or a girl?" She asked. The principle looked hesitant, afraid of her reaction to his answer.

"Erm... yes. I am. They have a right to know, if they are going to be your mentors and dorming with two of them." The principle explained. Jade nodded and left the room.

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**  
**Thanks for reading! Short chapter, I know, sorry, but the next part is for the next chapter sooo I will try to make it longer!**  
**Review are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Jade Kayne, the New Girl. Hope you guys like it!**  
**PS: Please respect that I can ONLY update my stories AT SCHOOL until I get my internet hooked up again. So please don't be messaging me, telling me that you're growing impatient with me, and that I should be updating every other day. Some of you people haven't updated your fics for MONTHS bordering a YEAR. Please respect writers block and my inability to find internet. Thank you**  
**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Inside Mr. Delmas's office, Odd had just turned over his key so that a copy could be made for Jade.

"Now then, onto business." Mr. Delmas said. Before he could say anything else, however, Aelita raised her hand.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?" Mr. Delmas asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you should be telling us. Why doesn't Jade?"

"Well, according to the person who informed me, Jade has a really hard time talking about it, even to him." He told her, and the rest of them.

"Yes sir."

"As I was saying, Jade's birth and adoptive mother used to abuse her. In all three ways." The Lyoko warriors got horrified looks but stayed silent. "As she got older, her birth mother increased what she did, but stopped once she got pregnant again. She gave Jade up for adoption and got married to her boyfriend, changing her last name from Mastelle.

"Jade got adopted by the Kayne family a little over a year ago where the parent's promptly divorced, and the mother was left to take care of her. The mother started doing the same things as Jade's biological mother had done, making young Jade to turn to her older adoptive brother. However, she had done so after she had been cutting herself for several months. The reason her brother had told me not to let her have her own dorm was for the reason that she still tended to cut. Dorming with a girl made her self-conscious."

The Lyoko warriors stood shocked. Mainly Ulrich and Odd though. Running through Ulrich's mind was his mother's name before she married his dad, and Odd was thinking about how much he wanted to kill those people.

"We'll do the best we can to help her, sir." Jeremy said. The others nodded their head, each of them making a pact to never let her be by herself.

"Very well, I thank you. Now, you all may go and show her around. She starts her classes tomorrow so she can get a good night sleep tonight." Mr. Delmas said. The nodded and left the room when he excused them.

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**  
**Thank you so much for reading and I am SO sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer, I promise! Keep reading and review! REVIEWS=LOVE!**


End file.
